Many systems are subject to vibration, which may cause the loosening of threaded fasteners in the system. Threaded fasteners, such as a bolt and nut, are typically pretensioned by axially rotating the nut relative to the bolt to a predetermined torque. Friction between the nut and bolt may aid in preventing the nut from rotating loose from the bolt. In many applications, such as aircraft wheels, a loosened fastener can cause undesirable damage to the system.